battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LightningCutiepie2203
Hi persons!! ^_^ i love wikis!! ^_^ Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Claudia022 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 00:38, 16 September 2011 Hello! Are you a new user? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) wat is up hahaha me 2 acontsStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:34, September 26, 201 Hello Everyone hi as u know i have 2 acounts lighningstar022 and lightningcutiepie2203 if u ever need to talk to me just leave a message and i will tr to get back ASAP , Thank YOU P.S. i aprove of this message;p HEY! You edited my page! The edits that I have to edit it to make it good again is........... OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT do that again! PLEASE!! You gave me extra homework!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am typing really hard and fast on this message!!!!! BAI!! I WILL TALK TO YOU AT SHCOOL ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey so can you come on the chat now? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo! U on? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey you on if so can you come on chat? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 03:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) . . .(On Warriors WIki) YOU'RE A KITTYPET NAMED MOO?! WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 20:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GET on chat. If ur on. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 20:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GET on CHAT if YOU'RE on!!!!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) gEt On If YoU'rE oN!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) i r on, OK, TRY HERE yah CLICK YAH LEAVE COMMENT[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 00:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) GeT oN cHaT! yo get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 13:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Get on chat, again, kay? We're the only active ones... XD [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 19:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) get on chat, and make the page yourself, I'll fix it though, and put a pic of hoshi here, and put what goddess you are, (example: Goddess of Moon!) then sign ur sig, i'll fix it too, and make put hoshi's goddess form picture [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hi get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 15:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Back! Get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yo get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Noooooooooooooo homework!!!! Woo! Get on chat! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT EDIT ANYONE'S PAGES. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) SIGH [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD. I am so at this guy on Warriors, his name is Stormbuddy780(pfft stupid name), he can't tell the difference between Chinese and Japanese! On this video, WITH FREAKING AWESOME MUSIC! AND HE CALLED IT BAD?! Dang it, he left Warriors, I was gonna make him click a link to BTG chat and ban him! >:D [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 00:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Blah blah blah! Ranting is bad for me health. get on chat and above meh,^^^^ i meant to put "pissed" where it says, "I am so at this guy" o kay bai!!![[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) WELL! You're not getting on, again! I'm not getting on again, so, call meh. >:( [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Like ma new siggie? OK, im on, but i cant get on at 9:30 :P [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 23:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) o get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 23:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Why?! SIGH THIS'LL NEVER WORK[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I have made you an admin! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) NOOO i r on on chat!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 01:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) im on, leave me a message and chat isnt working 4 me, so go here, and leave a comment. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 23:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ya im on get on gmail [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 13:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) im on get on gmail [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 16:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Change where you live. ITS SO COPYRIGHTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( STOP copying ma things [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 16:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT MAKE PEOPLE CHAT MODS IF THEY ARE NOT ACTIVE!!! STRIKE 1. 3 strikes and no admin-star for you! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 16:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, excuse me princess! I forgot! Is it THAT bad?! Sheesh! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 14:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) UM! UR NOT ON CHAT! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ur pet, "blackie" is from Nyanpire. she/he's in the ending of nyanpire :3 [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina, ☾Soul Eater!☽']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry-go-round!☆']] 00:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) O hai. Um, so, what's up? ☯Kaze☯[[User Talk:Kaze5456|''The God of wind...]] 21:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Powerpuff Girls Z is SO CHEESY!!!!!! *types crazy* Where's the Japanese version with English subs??!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Animes in English are so cheesy. Animes in Japanese are better. Still cheesy, but better. (Powerpuff girls z) [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Change where it says "Hai! Flabbergastic" Change Flabbergastic of get rid of it. This is your first warning. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) hey are you alive cause im bored and i wanna RP ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i'll meet you in chat tell greeny to go there too hey lightnigh i had to leave cause my mom was talking to me im not dead meet me at chat right not ok? ~ Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 03:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey lightning can you come on chat with me a greeny to RP i think shadow might come ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 23:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey can you come on chat pwease? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 03:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) U NEED TO LINK UR PAGES [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 14:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey csn you come back on chat? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 16:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey hey did something happen i asked you to come on chat so why'd you leave? come back ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 17:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey meet me in chat i think greeny ~Blackfur Please change your sig, it is WAY too long. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 20:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey im on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 02:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT --[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 13:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at my sig! ♫ Shadow ♫[[User Talk:Shadow the Dark Goddess|''You make me feel...]] 16:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat --[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 21:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Immmmm ooooonnnn [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 22:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hey lightning im bored so wanna go on chat? ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 22:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED TO UR USER?! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) K Now u know how I felt when some of my page was tiny [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 01:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I got ma Thanksgiving sig done Look it----> [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Turkeys!~♫''']] 21:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey if you're on come on chat with me and greeny and i feel like roleplaying ~blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 20:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey hey lightning i made a page for unused pics so can you put the unused pics here and oh come on chat :3 ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 22:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) oh cool! I used to swim, but I took a break for cross-country. hope we can chat sometime too! :) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 12:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) maow~ hey lightning im on right now i sent a message to greeny and im about to send one to shadow and kaze see you in chat ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry. just got your message, the one telling me to go to chat. i was at practice. sorry. :( BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 22:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Lightning! :) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) what that u who sent me that message or someone else? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sowwy, but I can't. I have this crappy computer from 2004, and it won't let me send messages on chat. but I can get on, though, if you want me to. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC)